1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data cable and a connector for the data cable.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in the computer technology, serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) connectors are more and more commonly used in disk drives and other storage peripherals. The SATA connectors include SATA power connectors and SATA signal connectors, and a SATA power connector and a SATA signal connector are integrated as an integrated connector fastened to an enclosure of a computer or server. Generally, the integrated connector defines two screw holes, and two bolts are fastened in the two screw holes. When the integrated connector is fastened to the enclosure, the two bolts are disassembled from the two screw holes, and then the two bolts extend through the enclosure and engage in the two screw holes to fasten the integrated connector to the enclosure, which wastes time and is inconvenient.